Punishment
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Dean Ambrose gives Roman Reigns a spanking... and then they have some fun. Dean/Roman.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one-shot requested by Ambreignslove11

I've never written something like this so let's keep those reviews nice.

* * *

I'd like to thank the McMahon family in advance for not suing me.

Thanks Vince.

* * *

December 15 2013

Dean Ambrose was pissed.

And not just because his ribs hurt.

He was pissed at the person who MADE his ribs hurt.

Roman Reigns.

Yes Roman was his tag team partner, but wouldn't you be pissed of if someone you considered a brother speared you into the mat?

Exactly.

So Dean decided he was going to show him some discipline.

How?

By spanking him.

And maybe after that they could have some fun.

It took awhile to get rid of Seth, but eventually Cesaro asked him if he wanted to go to the bar with a couple of the guys and Dean convinced Seth to go.

So Dean and Roman would have the whole hotel room to their self's.

Perfect.

So Dean sat in the empty room waiting for Roman.

Fifteen minutes later Roman finally walked though the door sighing when he saw Dean.

Showtime.

"Look Dean I'm really sorry about-"

"Shut up!" Dean yelled interrupting Roman.

Roman sighed again, he knew what was coming.

"Good, now take your shirt off"

Roman rolled his eyes as he took his shirt off.

"Now the shoes and pants"

Roman did as he was told and took his shoes and pants off.

"Now get your Samoan ass over here"

Roman walked over to the edge of the bed were Dean sat.

Dean got up from the bed.

"On the bed ass up!"

Roman gave Dean a confused look.

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions! Just do what I told you to do!" Dean said annoyed

Roman rolled his eyes as he crawled on the bed and stuck his ass up.

Dean smirked as he ran his hand up and down Roman's boxer covered ass.

Dean grabbed the sides of Roman's boxers and pulled them down revealing Roman's big ass to Dean.

"Nice ass Rom" Dean said feeling the soft skin.

"If your gonna do something then-"

Roman gasped as Dean's hand came down hard.

"Don't rush me" Dean said slapping Roman's ass again.

Roman moaned, as much as this hurt it was turning him on.

"Oh? Do you like your punishment?" Dean asked smacking Roman's ass.

"Yeah I do" Roman gasped out feeling Dean spank him again.

Dean chuckled "do you?"

"Yeah"Roman moaned as Dean slapped his ass.

Dean could feel his hardness rubbing against his jeans. So he decided to take them off.

"Ok punishment time is over, now we have fun!"

Dean walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube and a condom.

Dean put some lube on his middle finger and gently slide it in Roman's ass hole.

"You like that Roman?" Dean asked finding Roman's little bundle of nerves.

"D-Dean...that f-feels amazing!" Roman panted out, his body shivering as Dean's finger slowly moved in and out.

"Good" Dean said putting on the condom and squirting a little bit of lube on it.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah" Roman said moaning as Dean entered him.

Roman really didn't know why he asked if he was ready, he was kind of used to the feeling.

Roman roared out in pleasure as Dean hit his prostate over and over again.

"Damn Roman your really tight" Dean groaned pounding into him.

Dean kissed Roman's neck as he continued to fuck him, Roman moaned even louder when Dean started to pump his neglected cock.

Roman felt his orgasm approaching quick as he begged Dean to go faster.

Dean started to go faster and Roman couldn't take it as he cummed all over the bed and Dean's hand.

Dean wasn't that far behind as he exploded into the condom.

Dean panted pulling out of Roman as Roman whimpered at the lost.

Dean got up and went to the bathroom coming out with a wet rag, handing it to Roman.

"Thanks"Roman said.

"No problem" Dean replied throwing the condom in the trash.

Dean got back in bed and pulled Roman closer.

"So when I spear you this is my punishment?" Roman asked running his hand through Dean's hair.

Dean laughed "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it"

"I guess your right, well we got a appearance in the morning so we should go to sleep" Roman said pulling up the covers.

"Your right goodnight Rom"

"Night" Roman said turning off the light.

Dean reared his hand back and gave Roman's ass one more smack.

"Dean!"

"Just for good measure babe"

* * *

I hope you all liked it.

Just PM me if you want something


	2. Chapter 2

So the first one didn't go as the requester liked so here we are again.

I don't mind writing it differently I guess.

We're just gonna start when Roman walks into the hotel room ok?

* * *

Once again I own nothing.

* * *

Roman knew the minute he walked into the room that Dean Ambrose was pissed off.

"Look Dean I'm really sorry about what-"

"Shut up and get over here!" Dean yelled causing Roman to flinch but hurry over to were Dean sat on the bed.

"You almost broke my fucking ribs!" Dean yelled as Roman hung his head down.

"I know that and I'm trying to-"

Before Roman could finish Dean pulled him down onto the mattress and pulled his pants and boxers down.

"Spear me will ya?" He asked as he delivered the first smack to Roman's ass.

Roman yelped as the smack left a burning feeling.

"Stop it Dean!" Roman pleaded.

But his pleas fell on deaf ears as Dean continued to spank him.

Roman could feel this tears start to sting his eyes.

He didn't want to cry but he couldn't help it.

The smacks were getting harder and harder.

And Roman's sobs became louder.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks.

Was he crying?

"Roman? Are you crying?" Dean asked gently lifting Roman up and pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry Dean, but that spanking brought back bad memory's" Roman said laying his head on Dean's shoulder.

"No I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have done that. You tried to apologize, but I didn't wanna listen. Can you forgive me?" Dean asked.

"Of course I love you" Roman said giving Dean a kiss.

Dean smiled deepening the kiss.

Soon what was supposed to be a sweet kiss turned into a heated make out session.

Dean laid Roman down as they continued to kiss and grabbed the lube and condom that were on the nightstand.

Dean rolled the condom on and put a little bit of lube on the tip of his cock and at Roman's hole.

Dean pushed into Roman both moaning as Dean went in and out.

Dean picked up the pace, hitting Roman's prostate every time.

Then Dean wrapped his fingers around Roman's cock pumping him until he came.

Roman roared out as he came all over Dean's stomach.

Dean wasn't to far behind him yelling Roman's name as he came.

Dean collapsed next to Roman kissing him on the top of his head.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Dean"

* * *

I'm done.

Later.


End file.
